Un escandalo en Uranohoshi
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Las Aqours como las estudiantes de Uranohoshi iban a decir adiós a su escuela pero en la ceremonia de graduación aparece una mujer borracha que exige una respuesta a Maki... ¿A que rumbo irá esto?


Los padres y madres de las estudiantes desde primer hasta tercero de preparatoria estaban sentados en sus asientos (No entiendo porque pusieron a todas las madres) mientras en la tarima estaban Dia y Mari, la rubia estaba en el micrófono dando los anuncios de los graduados de tercer año.

-A continuación se entregarán los diplomas- Leyó el ennuciado- Representando a las graduadas, Matsuura Kanan

La mencionada salió a recibir el diploma, estaba al frente de su amada chica rubia esbozando una sonrisa sincera y algo sonrojada ya que momentos antes las Aqours pintaron un mural no sin antes mancharse la mejilla con sus colores insignias, la shinny tenía una mancha morada y la chica delfín una mancha verde.

-Se siente extraño recibirlo de ti- Dijo la chica delfín

-Será un tesoro de por vida. Guárdalo bien- La shinny guiñó un ojo mientras le extendía la mención a lo cual la peliazul accedió tomando con ambas manos el diploma para después se hicieran estruendo los aplausos sobretodo de Dia y las demás acuarelas, la bubu desu wa decidió estar al micrófono anunciando ese evento que era anterior al cierre de Uranohoshi.

-La preparatoria femenina Uranohoshi termina su larga historia hoy, pero esta escuela permanecerá sin duda alguna en nuestros corazones. Me enorgullece poder recorrer un nuevo camino con los recuerdos de ser una estudiante de Uranohoshi

Pausó unos segundos

-Espero que todas lo recuerden- Inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento- A partir de este momento, la preparatoria Uranohoshi… Cerrará

En eso Mari decidió ir hacia donde estaba la bandera roja del Love Live pero se topó con algo que nunca debió haber pasado

-¡OH NO!- Estaba en shock mientras sus manos estaban sobre sus mejillas muy al estilo Joseph Joestar cosa que sorprendió a Dia y Kanan junto con algunos asistentes

-¡OH MY GOD! ¡THIS WOMEN PISS IN THE FLAG! ¡OH NOOOO!- Señaló a una mujer de cabello negro largo y desordenado con un vestido empresarial negro con falda corta, camiseta abierta, pantimedias recién bajadas y descalza con un solo tacón aparte de que tenía rastros de suciedad como alcohol en sus ropas.

La mujer caminaba tambaleándose como si hubiese estado drogándose todo un largo tiempo mientras sostenía una botella de Balley´s, mientras iba al micrófono las personas en los asientos estaban bastante horrorizadas como también absortas ante tal persona con horrible presentación personal, cierta pelirrosa estaba bastante shockeada con ojos de plato.

La mujer ebria ojicarmín tomó el micrófono y dijo con una voz rascosa, estaba en estado de ebriedad

-Oigan… ¿Pueden tocar una rola de los Solitarios?... ¿Se saben la de Nada de tu amor? Está buena

Hubo un silencio de invadió la sala excepto una persona que toció

-Amigos, amigos, amigos, amigos… Estoy orgullosa de esa gringa retrasada y su novio delfín- Mari como Kanan estabas absortas mientras Dia se daba un facepalm al ver que su madre biológica estaba haciendo el ridículo (Una vez más) y peor en plena graduación hasta Nozomi y Eli estaban al borde de un colapso mental, las demás madres miraron a Honoka la cual mantenía su mirada pero en la botella que portaba su vieja senpai

-Honoka, ¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Umi entre dientes

Honoka: -Ay no, creo que Nico-chan se tomó del Balley´s que compré con Chika esta mañana

Umi: -¿Por qué compraste alcohol y más para tu hija? Es menor de edad y tú lo sabes

Honoka: -Pues es que es muy delicioso, a pesar de que está hecho por jotos está muy rico

Umi: -De hecho tú y yo, todas nosotras hasta nuestras hijas somos jotas

-¡¿Ya pueden las comadritas dejar de chismear?!- Gritó la mujer loli con tal de hacerse exigir en el micrófono- Muchas felicidades a mis sobrinas, excepto la tipa de color naranja y la zorra de su novia- Señaló a Chika y Riko- Felicito a mis sobrinas que técnicamente no son mis sobrinas pero las quiero como mis sobrinas

En eso señaló a You y Yoshiko que fueron a la tarima para luego ser tomadas por el brazo de Nico, como si las dos menores fuesen sus únicas mejores amigas de toda mientras éstas trataban de soltarse debido al horrible olor de alcohol de la mayor

-Yo sé que no calculé bien la situación, sé que lo arruiné pero…- Empezó a llorar mientras la marinera como la datenshi fueron obligadas a pegar sus rostros pegados a cada seno respectivo de la mujer como si pidiera que dijeran palabras desde las bonitas hasta las más sucias, pero a quién podían engañar, una mujer plana no calentaría a nadie aunque las piernas podían ser un gancho pero estaba ebria y parecía salida del basurero.

-Pero algún día voy a salir adelante y te juro que cambiaré- Las dos menores se apartaron ante tan horrible olor de la mujer loli

-¡Mamá, bájate! ¡Estás borracha!- Gritó Dia la cual estaba indignada por la lamentable actuación de su madre

-¡No, no me quiero bajar!- Reclamó- Tengo que decir algo primero, Nico junior

-Me llamo Dia- Habló entre dientes

-Si como sea pingüino que habla- Volvió al micrófono donde su vista desvariada fijaba en Maki que estaba al lado de un hombre de cabello verde largo

-Esto de la boda de Mari…

-Tía, es la graduación de las de tercero y el cierre de la escuela- Aclaró You

-Si como sea, You Cena, por cierto que sabrocena estás- Miró de reojo el cuerpo de la peligris

-…

-Bueno eso de la boda de Mari me está haciendo que me ponga sentimental y nostálgica pero la verdad es que no fui la mejor esposa ni la mejor madre para Nico junior y la otra Nico más chiquita

-Me llamo Ruby

-¡Cállate puta manzana!- Gritó para volver su atención a su ex esposa- Pero la verdad es que extraño estar con mi familia especialmente con Maki-chan

-Nicochi

-¡Cállate estoy hablando con el granjero, no con la puta vaca!- Aclaró su voz- Desde el divorcio nada me ha salido bien y la agencia se fue a pique aparte de que los tipos de Hakuoki me demandaron porque el sencillo que sacaron no salió muy bien como se pensaba, perdí a mis idols a lo cual la gótica subnormal

-Yohane…

-¡Cállate maldito Sasuke!... Bueno, Jonathan ha hecho todo lo posible ayudándome haciéndome el favor de posarse bien sexy en mi cama y bueno las dos teniendo sexo- Ahora todas miraban a Yoshiko la cual estaba con un facepalm… Se dieron cuenta de que la datenshi en medio de su friendzone reprimía esa tensión haciendo cosas R-18 con la mujer loli, e incluso se ganó la mirada recriminatoria de Maki

-Pero la gente se queja de todo, quieren yaoi, quieren yuri, quieren porno, quieren porno gay pero no saben el trabajo que cuesta reclutar chicas y aparte tratar de llevarlas a la cima

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Nico?- Gritó Eli que estaba bastante indignada por la actitud de su amiga- ¡Ya estás muy borracha, baja de una maldita vez!

-¡No!- Extendió esa palabra- Quiero aprovechar todo este alboroto para decirte algo Maki-chan

La pelirroja ladeaba la mirada, en serio no soportaba el lamentable estado en que se hallaba su ex esposa pero no se podía hacer, el amor acaba y todo tiene su fin

-Maki-chan, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo… otra vez?

-¡Dios Tía Nico, estás borracha!- Gritó Riko

-¡Cállate zorra, cállate! ¡Primero exijo una respuesta de Maki-chan!- Dirigía su mirada hacia la ojimorada que se sentía algo incomoda frente a la situación mientras que la pobre loli ebria sentía que las posibilidades se le agotaban

-Si no me responde… Eh… Eh... Eh…- En eso se fue hacia la parte de detrás del telón mientras Dia como Kanan y Mari fueron a ver que iba a pasar

-¡Oh no! ¡Viene una chica con ella!- Exclamó Mari

-¡Y aparte es una niña de unos diez años!- Kanan veía como la perversa mujer salida de la basura forcejeaba con una chica pelinegra de coletas y suéter rosa que por extraño que parezca era un poco pequeña que la mayor, unos seis centímetros por lo menos. De hecho Maki quedó más de piedra y en blanco al ver que esa supuesta rehén era una figura conocida, hasta las musas ahora madres de Aqours quedaron con cara de WTF.

-¿Nico-chan secuestró a Nico-chan? ¿Qué demonios?

-No fue capaz de hacerlo… ¿O sí?- Nozomi se llevaba los dedos a la boca- Digo secuestró a su yo del pasado

-Muy bien, aquí estoy- La mujer apuntaba con su dedo a la sien derecha de la loli menor, bueno a ella misma del pasado- Ahora Maki-chan, si no me das una respuesta, mataré a la niña

En ese instante la loli menor vio a Maki como a sus amigas las cuales estaban bastantes cambiadas como similares en sus aspectos físicos e incluso a las Aqours a lo cual le dio un empujón a su captora y en menos de nada vio desesperadamente a todos lados

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué es esto?- Ahora miró a las asistentes del evento- ¿Acaso es eso una boda gay?

-De hecho es una ceremonia de graduación- Aclaró Dia al ver a su madre en su aspecto adolescente, era unos centímetros bajita que la ojicristal pero un poco alta que Ruby y Hanamaru

-Hablando de bodas, my Kanan and me nos casaremos en Italia- Confirmó Mari mientras la chica delfín ladeó la mirada con algo de sonrojo

-Ah, no te conozco pero te felicito- Se contentó la ojicarmín del pasado- Me das algo de envidia, eso me recuerda a cuando a Nozomi se le ocurrió la idea de crear una boda para Maki-chan y yo en el teatro de la escuela- Miró de repente a la pelirroja, bastante diferente a la de su época. Cabello largo, la misma mirada tierna como seria, un cuerpo más definido posiblemente más ardiente en la cama y aparte a la pelirroja ojiverde que tenía cierta similitud con la idol menor.

Decidió entonces tomar el micrófono

-Maki-chan, lo siento mucho, perdóname…- Bajó un poco la mirada al ver esos ojos amatista que amaba- Siento mucho lo que dije, no tenía derecho a decirte esas cosas

-Nico-chan…

-Escucha, sé que esto es muy confuso para mí y todo ese rollo pero aclararte que yo sin ti no soy nada, yo te necesito para todo, protegerme, soportar mi lado tsundere y aparte para que me ames

-¡Oye, no te robes a mi elfa, basura!- Gritó la Nico actual con tan de atacarla afortunadamente You y Kanan la encadenaron usando su fuerza física mientras la loli del pasado dijo

-Sé que no confías en mí pero mírame llevo un buen tiempo sufriendo y por alguna extraña razón esa mujer más sucia que un francés me llevó al futuro para verte y no puedo arriesgarme a perder tu amor, Maki-chan- Se buscó en sus bolsillos algo en su bolsillo- Sé que esto no será de tu agrado pero

Abrió la pequeña caja y era un anillo con una gema roja, era uno simple pero al menos se notaba que la idol del pasado le daba mucho empeño

-Quería comprarte uno de diamante pero eso sólo me alcanzó toda mi mesada- Bajó de la tarima mientras buscaba entre la multitud a su amada pelirroja la cual estaba muda pero conmovida ante su Nico-chan, quizás del pasado pero era esa niña dulce y tierna antes de convertirse en la basura que estaba en la tarima

-Maki-chan…- Se arrodilló a pesar de impresionarse por el gran cambio de su amor- Quizás no me puedas amar en el presente pero, ¿Quieres aceptar este noble regalo de esta enana del pasado? No me importa la respuesta, la aceptaré después de todo

La pelirroja en menos de nada se puso el anillo, bueno su segundo anillo de matrimonio pero no importaba, esa chica pequeña era como debiera ser su Nico-chan, esa mujer harapienta con alcohol saliendo de sus poros no era nada, ni siquiera nada de valor. En menos de nada abrazó a la pequeña idol la cual sonrió mientras rodeaba el cuello de su chica bueno ahora su mujer.

Todos los testigos quedaron boquiabiertos y aparte hacían el "¡Awww!" mientras la loli alzada besaba castamente a su amada hasta que ambas se miraron sobretodo la pelirroja que sonreía conmovida al ver esos tiernos ojos rubí

-Quedate a mi lado para siempre, Nico-chan

-Siempre que tú me lo permitas, Maki-chan…- Quedó muda- Pero me puedes que es todo esto, es que estoy muy pero muy confundida

-Te lo explicaremos más tarde, mamá- Decía la bubu desu wa mientras más muda se quedaba Nico la cual sentía que estaba con más dudas que respuestas y aparte veía detenidamente a Ruby como a Día pero al ver a Maki decidió dejar las dudas por un rato a lo cual ella se fue acompañada de la mano de su ahora esposa, se sentía como una niña pero al menos con que estaba a su lado de forma permanente eso la hacía mucho mejor aunque tenía interrogantes acerca del futuro.

Todos los demás asistentes e incluso las estudiantes se fueron a las afueras de la escuela para presenciar el triste cierre de la misma mientras que en la tarima y con un fondo negro pero iluminada con una linterna estaba la otra Nico, la actual estaba llorando al estilo anime, de hecho no podía creerse de que de todas la personas que le pudiesen quitar a su ex esposa, irónicamente esa persona era ella misma… Como decía la canción, la vida trae sorpresas y sorpresas te da la vida.

… Definitivamente viajar borracha al pasado y secuestrarse en el pasado fue la peor idea que tuvo en su corta vida…


End file.
